Jim Ross/Merchandise
The following is a collection of merchandise for Jim Ross. Merchandise Books= JR cookbook.jpg|JR's Cookbook |-| Cards= 1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Jim Ross 15.jpg|1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Jim Ross (No.15) 1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Horsemen Press Conference 31.jpg|1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Horsemen Press Conference (No.31) 1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Sting, Jim, & Lex 53.jpg|1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Sting, Jim and Lex (No.53) 1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Ric, Jim, and Sting 66.jpg|1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) Ric, Jim and Sting (No.66) 1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) No It's Mine 67.jpg|1991 WCW Collectible Trading Cards (Championship Marketing) No It's Mine (No.67) 1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross 154.jpg|1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross (No.154) 1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross 155.jpg|1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross (No.155) 1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross 156.jpg|1991 WCW (Impel) Jim Ross (No.156) 2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Jim Ross 8.jpg|2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Jim Ross (No.8) 2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) Jim Ross 32.jpg|2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) Jim Ross (No.32) 2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) When In Rome 89.jpg|2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) When In Rome (No.89) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Jim Ross 36.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Jim Ross (No.36) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Jim Ross 76.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Jim Ross (No.76) 2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Jim Ross 51.jpg|2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Jim Ross (No.51) 2008 WWE Heritage IV Trading Cards (Topps) Tazz & Jim Ross 72.jpg|2008 WWE Heritage IV Trading Cards (Topps) Tazz & Jim Ross (No.72) 2009 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross 30.jpg|2009 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross (No.30) 2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Jim Ross 30.jpg|2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Jim Ross (No.30) 2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards Jim Ross 49.jpg|2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards (Topps) Jim Ross (No.49) 2014 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross 102.jpg|2014 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross (No.102) 2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Jim Ross 27.jpg|2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Jim Ross (No.27) 2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Jim Ross 64.jpg|2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Jim Ross (No.64) 2016 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross 68.jpg|2016 WWE (Topps) Jim Ross (No.68) 2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Jim Ross 25.jpg|2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Jim Ross (No.25) 2018 WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Jim Ross 40.jpg|2018 WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Jim Ross (No.40) |-| Other= JR's BBQ Sauce - Original.jpg|JR's Original BBQ Sauce JR's_Hot_BBQ_Sauce.jpg|JR's Hot BBQ Sauce JR's_Chipotle_Ketchup.jpg|JR's Chipotle Ketchup JR's Main Event Mustard.jpg|JR's Main Event Mustard JR's All Purpose Seasoning.jpg|JR's All Purpose Seasoning JR's Beef Jerky- Original.jpg|JR's Original Beef Jerky JR's Mexicana Style Beef Jerky.jpg|JR's Mexicana Style Beef Jerky JR's Triple Threat Teriyaki Beef Jerky.jpg|JR's Triple Threat Teriyaki Beef Jerky JR's Pepper Power Slam Beef Jerky.jpg|JR's Pepper Power Slam Beef Jerky |-| Shirts= Jim Ross Tougher Than A $2 Steak T-Shirt.jpg|"Tougher Than A $2 Steak" T-Shirt Jim Ross That Killed Him T-Shirt.jpg|"That Killed Him" T-Shirt Jim Ross Slobberknocker T-Shirt.jpg|"Slobberknocker" T-Shirt Jim Ross Pet Coon T-Shirt.jpg|"Pet Coon" T-Shirt Jim Ross Jim Ross Retro T-Shirt.jpg|"Jim Ross Retro" T-Shirt Jim Ross Jim Ross Quotes T-Shirt.jpg|"Jim Ross Quotes" T-Shirt Jim Ross Good God T-Shirt.jpg|"Good God" T-Shirt Jim Ross Broken in Half T-Shirt.jpg|"Broken in Half" T-Shirt Jim Ross Bah Gawd T-Shirt.jpg|"Bah Gawd" T-Shirt Jim Ross An Evening with Jim Ross T-Shirt.jpg|"An Evening with Jim Ross" T-Shirt Jim Ross 90's Trading Card T-Shirt.jpg|"90's Trading Card" T-Shirt Category:Merchandise